canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2015/Conquering Storm VS Eva RR
RR 1 sieht Eva im Wald vor irgendwas wegrennen. Eva ist im Panik. Ich wollte einen Text gegen einen Gegner namens Eva schreiben doch währenddessen tut die B*tch meinen Style biten Du wolltest also meinen Platz Eva? Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, hilft dir auch keine Reha! Du willst also meinen Thron, meinen Lifestyle und meinen Clan übernehmen? Bei dieser Vorstellung musste ich mich schon übergeben Du bitest mich die ganze Zeit, deine Runde gegen mich f*ckt nur dich und wie du dich im Video benahmst, so schlimm bin nicht mal ich Was laberst du? Ich habe einen auf Untertan gemacht? Ich war eine gute und respektvolle Tochter, die immer für ihre Mutter da war, Biatch! Du bist nur im Turnier dabei doch heute fliegt die F*tze raus – Nitro gegen Eva ZWEI! Boss zu spielen war im Turnier dein schlimmster Fehler denn das einzig interessante an dir ist dein Gegner! Du sagtest meine Kampfkünste seien erbärmlich? Wenn das so wäre, dann wären deine todespeinlich! Ich glaube, dass du ne Macke hast wieso frontest du mich mit Sachen, die du selber nicht besser kannst!? dein Tod folgt dir Biterb*tch noch zu dieser Stunde das ist kein Tennis, sondern eine Battlerunde du erzählst die Iron Queen hatte mich ausgelacht? Du Dummkopf, jeder weiß doch, sie hätte Angst um ihr Leben gehabt, hätte sie das gemacht! Die Iron Queen ist die Freundin von Snively, nicht die Ex sie betreibt nicht wie deine Familie Inzest, denn nach deiner Runde hast du mit Scarlett XXX Lightning ist der einzige Mann für mich? Soll das ein Diss sein? Ich bekomme wenigstens einen Mann, du bekommst keinen wie kann man deine Schei*e feiern und wie soll man das noch ertragen? Ich werde dich jetzt mit Punchlines erschlagen und dann tue ich dich wie Rich Nights in der Erde begraben du bist ein Neuling, der im Turnier hervorsticht um mich zu schlagen, muss man mehr Action machen und stärker sein als ich – bist du nämlich nicht! Nach dem Battle bist du für immer mundtot das Einzige, was gefrontet hat, war dein Video... und zwar meinen Strohhut Deine Runde war whack, das soll deine Technik sein? Du Missgeburt nennst das ne gute Runde und dabei bist du ca. 85% am Zweckreimen mich soll ein Schatten verfolgen wie bei ner mutierten Ratte? Ich habe deine Runde nur einmal gelesen und gegen dich hilft nur der Duden als Waffe jetzt kann ich verstehen was es ausmacht, Eva zu sein Zweckreimen, zerrissene Kleidung, wie Shadow aussehen, deine Dummheit, deine Möchtegern-Coolness und dein bloßes Biten du denkst ich wär dein Gegner? Ich bin nicht die Problematik denn der größte Feind von dir im Battle ist die deutsche Grammatik! erschlägt Eva von vorne und Eva erwacht in einem dunklen Raum. Eva: Wo bin ich? Ich muss weg hier, wo auch immer hier ist! 2 Du Missgestalt machst einen auf eine Möchtegern-Conquering Storm doch man kann mich nicht faken, du elender Wurm du battlest mich und laberst was über MEINE Vergangenheit? Was für ne Ironie der Realtalk hatte dich verraten, du bist nichts außer meine Kopie die Kopie steht neben dem Original im Schatten denn wie willst du als Kopie das Original schlagen? Von uns beiden bist du doch der Hund, bell! Mit deinen Deutschkenntnissen und deinem Player“boy“image bist du sogar zu asozial für RTL! Du hast es gewagt, mich als Future-Hitler zu bezeichnen? Wow Eva, man kann es auch übertreiben ok, aber dich schalte ich als erstes aus denn um dich auszurotten brauche ich nicht mal den Holocaust du weißt doch, wie Universe beim CtC 2014 an mich in der Rückrunde ausschied und wenn ich deine Mutter wäre, wärst du schon im Zug Richtung Auschwitz Erst bin ich ein Antagonist, dann ein Antiheld? Entscheide dich endlich, bevor ich hier kotze bei deiner Runde dachtest du dir bestimmt: Evas Stimme nach „Ich sitze mal auf dem Thron von CS, hauptsache ich protze mit meiner lächerlichen ausgeleierten F*tze!“ Du Idiotin nennst mich tatsächlich einen Tourist? Ich lebe seit meiner Geburt in Dragon Kingdom, damit weiß wirklich jeder, wie dumm du bist! Du sagst Gongzhu ist schwach? Bist du besoffen? Sie hätte dir Möchtegern-Shadow locker mehrere Knochen gebrochen sage mir mal wer du denkst, wer du bist? Genau das was du nicht bist dir helfen dir dein Ego und deine Kraftausdrücke nichts Du bist kein Rapper, du bist nur ein Möchtegern Rigaldo ist nichts zu Lightning, Lightning ist dagegen ein f*cking Gentleman Ich bin laut deiner Quelle ein Kannibale? Jetzt kommt Conquering Storm es gibt ein Gerücht über dich: „Du bist eine missgebildete Hackfressentante aus nem Frankensteinfilm mit Downsyndrom!“ Als ich deinen Namen las, hatte ich mich in der Hinrunde geschont guck dich doch mal an! Hast du mal in Tschernobyl gewohnt? glaube mir, ich schei*e auf deine Werte CS ist die Bride des Raju Clans, Raju Clans, Raju-Raju-Raju Ich bin die Bride des RAIJU CLANS, du Behinderte es gibt ne Bride bei jedem Clan, weil es Tradition ist du wolltest die Raiju Bride werden in deiner Hinrunde, schon wieder dich selbst gedisst hast du dich überhaupt ordentlich recherchiert? Glaube ich nämlich nicht, sonst wüsstest du, dass man als Bride keine Krone kriegt das hier wird ein klarer Sieg wenn du Whack-MC draußen bist, wünsche ich deinen Fans gerne den Suizid warum hat dich Rage-Kiddy noch nicht deine Mutter abgeholt? Nach dem Battle wirst du dich aus Frust vollfressen und dann bist du so fett wie Thunderbolt wenn du das nicht sein solltest im Reallife, was sollen dann deine ganzen Fassaden? Du redest was vom Dschungelcamp und einem Walker AKA Beißer? Ich bin Michonne, was hast du für nen Dachschaden?! Du willst mich mit meiner Vergangenheit dissen? Jetzt kommt dein Hintergrund obwohl die du doch wirklich niemanden juckt Es war vor kurzem, du wurdest erschaffen kaum konntest du denken, kam der schwule Nachbar und wollte dich begrabschen er wollte dich gerade ordentlich f*cken, während du ihm eins erzählst und zwar dass du ein f*cking Mädchen wärst du wurdest immer in deinem Leben von Problemen gepeinigt und immer, wenn du Ruhe hattest, hatte dich Scarlett vergewalt*gt du hast echte Komplexe Mädel, du bist doch die, die jeden Tag F*tzenschleim schluckt und aufgrund dessen bekamst du deine Magersucht jede Nacht fängst du an, über die Gerechtigkeit zu klagen und zu weinen also nahmst du hier beim CtC teil, du wolltest auch mal cool sein das nenne ich einen Realtalk, wie war meiner? Jap, der war genauso glaubwürdig wie deiner NICHT! kommt in dem Raum von Eva rein und Eva kippt um. ist alles in Animestyle wacht gefesselt und geknäbelt auf und versucht zu entkommen, schafft sie aber nicht. Hilda ist auch da und versucht zu entkommen, schafft sie aber auch nicht. Ein Fernseher, der vor Eva und Hilda aufgestellt ist, geht an und CS ist zu sehen und sie grinst. 3 Hilda, was hast du im Battle verloren? Das ist ein Kampf Frau gegen Frau, du hast ohnehin schon verloren du denkst, du hast mich gef*ckt? Du hast vor mir die Beine breit gemacht, kann es sein, dass du lesbisch bist? Du laberst was von Schw*nzen, dabei tust du nur jedem Mädel auf die Titten gucken sorry, du bist bisexuell, du tust tagtäglich Sperma schlucken wie kannst du gegen mich sowas niveauloses schreiben? Das Schlimme daran ist, Hilda tut auch noch Songs Style biten! Ich tu deinen Text und deine sogenannten Punchlines nicht checken Hilda... du bist tot, Mädel. Kopf von Hilda explodiert und Eva ist schockiert Eva, das ist kein Spiel mehr und deine Runde gegen mich, pfft... du leistest nicht mal Gegenwehr glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich besiegst? Du hast keine gute Runde gekickt, auch wenn Cry es behauptet, aber das tut sie immer, weil es ihre f*cking Meinung ist deine Reimtechnik ist genau wie dein Outfit unter dem Strich ich weiß, was du denkst, HAUPTSACHE REIMT SICH! „''Wenn du Rich Nights Tod schon entehrend findest ''warte ab das ist nur mindest. Machst brim Rap auf Mega krasser Realtalker ich lach dich jetzt zum walker“ Ich habe noch nie so viel Müll gesehen es ergibt nicht mal Sinn, so wie dein Leben and if you don't know mehr weiter then you are switching the language you are an echter Gangster, Biatch and you're rapping in English Bist du immer noch von Nitro benommen? Oder wieso ist so eine whacke Dichterin wie Eva überhaupt ins Achtel gekommen? Ja, ich bin die Person, die dich schon von Anfang an verhöhnte mit deiner Dichtkunst dachte ich wirklich, du seist eine Parodie von Goethe Eva, du whacker Haufen Schei*e kannst nur dichten dachtest du im Ernst, so ne Schei*e, die nicht mal der whackste MC schreiben würde, würde mich f*cken?! Deine Runde hat nicht mal ne Struktur, eine Substanz denn jeder weiß, ich töte Gegner wie Butters beim Stepptanz ich habe Katarina blind gemacht? Das war nicht ich, ok, du hast es nicht gecheckt aber dank dir sind sehr viele Leute an deiner „Coolness“ verreckt du Missgestalt wirst keine Kinder zeugen, ich mache dich unfruchtbar du hast so viele andere in der Runde gegen mich reingezogen, da frage ich mich wirklich, gegen wen deine Schei*runde war! Du bist whacker als whack, tu nicht einen auf 1000 Tage Sonnenschein wäre Fußball dein Leben, wäre der HSV dein Traumverein Du denkst wirklich, du kommst mir in die Quere? Doch du tust im Video nur protzen und angeben und mich faken, ich sorge wenigstens für Stimmung und Atmosphäre Ach ja, guck mal, wie ich eine Line von dir beseitige selbst im SonicWiki steht bei meinen Artikel mehr als auf deiner Seite du gewinnst das Turnier? Du willst jeden vernichten? bevor du das CtC gewinnst, wird Cry kommen und dich f*cken du bist ein Feigling sagtest du? Weglaufen ist das Einzige, was du kannst du hast dich selbst entehrt, denn wie willst du ne Bride werden, wenn du keinen Wert mehr hast? Ich bin ehrlich, ich werde Dragon Kingdom bekommen hätte Cry nicht für dich gestimmt, hättest du niemals den Uservote gewonnen was war mit meinen Todestag? Deine Runde war für mich so, als ob du mich kuscheln magst und dich für den Boss halten tust du stets stopft Eva ein paar Zigarren ins Maul und zündet sie an hauptsache Zigarren im Video, jeder will eins, dass du stirbst, an Lungenkrebs! und die Ratten, die in dir Potenzial sehen das sehen sie nur aus einem Grund: Sie können sich mit dir wertlose B*tch identifizieren ich finde deinen Text zur Hälfte schei*e, jap warum nur die Hälfte? Weil ich die andere Hälfte gar nicht erst verstanden hab alles was du über Thundering Rain laberst ist nicht wahr Rain ist neben CS plötzlich und spricht Im Gegensatz zu dir, war sie immer für ihre Mutter da. ;) ist wieder alleine du frontest mich mit meinen Kampfkünsten, meinen Leben und mit dir als Bride? Ich mach es alleine diese ganzen Lines treffen mich so hart wie als würde ich zu dir sagen: „Schwarz-lila ist schei*e“ ok Eva, wir machen das mal auf deine Weise denn das einzige Leben, dass du f*ckst ist dein eigenes denn die besten Lines WAREN NICHT VON DIR! Dein Style IST NICHT VON DIR! Der Strohhut und der Thron SIND NICHT VON DIR! Deine Fähigkeiten SIND NÌCHT VON DIR! geil wie du ein Mädchen als Kevin disst dann wirst du halt von einem Kevin zu Tode gef*ckt. Kopf wird zur Hälfte abgeschnitten und das Blut klatscht an die Wand. Es war Rainy. 4 läuft auf der Straße und trägt das übriggebliebene von Eva in ihren Armen Das wird nicht kurz und schmerzlos für dich laufen, ey sorry Eva, das war's noch nicht Ich hab' da noch die ein oder andere Punchline da für dich Du glaubst tatsächlich, du kämpfst dir gegen Conquering Storm deinen Weg frei Ist nicht schlimm, du denkst ja auch, dass man "Thron" "Trohn" schreibt ich habe ein Rage-Kiddy im Battle tot gef*ckt – Pädophilie und jetzt f*cke ich die Leiche – Nekrophilie es hatte Spaß gemacht, deine Karriere zu beenden und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, nachzutreten du hast hier mehr als deutlich verloren doch ich habe erst im Battle gewonnen, wenn auf deiner Seite eins bei Status steht: Verstorben ich bin die mächtige Raiju Bride, ein Luchs mit großen Ohren, dein Tod kommt in dieser Form du bist ein schlechterer Fake als Dark Storm du wolltest die Raiju Bride, du setzt alles daran du tust nur stehlen, hier zur Folge wärst du nur die tote Bride vom Yagyu Clan was für nen Anfängerfehler, Hilda sagte, ich bin ne B*tch? Witzig, dabei bist du doch die, die sogar freizügiger als Sally Acorn ist! Wow, krasser Diss, dass du aus meinem Hut isst ich musste mir in der Hinrunde aus Fremdscham eine Maske tragen, weil deine Krankheit ansteckend ist die Maske benötigte ich nicht wirklich, wie wärs mit deinem Gesicht? Denn du siehst sogar noch älter und hässlicher aus als ich! Bedrohe mich doch mit einer Apokalypse doch das, was dich am meisten f*cken wird, ist die Analyse. Echo legt Eva auf den Boden und verbrennt die Leiche, bis sie nur noch Asche ist Eva ist wie Shadow und Shadow wie Eva doch das einzige, was sich änderte, waren die Geschlechter sie kommt ins Turnier, hat ne große Fresse und macht einen auf Rapper doch du warst im kompletten Turnier kein guter Rapper, sondern ein Faker Cry feiert als Einzige alle Runden von dir das hier ist nicht „wen sympathisiere ich mehr?“ sondern ein Battleturnier das Viertelfinale bleibt ein Traum, da hilft dir Penner auch nicht Cry deine Karriere ist wie diese Runde, sie ist jetzt vorbei. Kategorie:CtC 2015 Achtelfinale